


Liho emberkéi

by RealmsDoll



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackhill Week 2018, Blackhill hét 2018, F/F
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 09:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15240093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmsDoll/pseuds/RealmsDoll
Summary: „A következő alkalommal, mikor a Magas Ember megjelent az ajtajukban, Liho nyávogot Natashának, hogy figyeljen és tanuljon, mielőtt rárontott volna és elkezdte volna a Magas Embert megadásra kényszeríteni.”Ez a történet arról szól, hogy miként fogadott örökbe Liho két embert.BlackHill Martasha (értitek ti, no) fordítás ezúttal. Minden dicséret az eredeti alkotót, Cocoa_N_Donuts-ot illeti, és az ő Liho's Hoomans -ját!Ez úton is nagyon szépen köszönöm a lehetőséget!!! >thank you very much! if you reading this you are amazing and i love you!<





	Liho emberkéi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Liho's Hoomans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460394) by [Cocoa_N_Donuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_N_Donuts/pseuds/Cocoa_N_Donuts). 



Liho _gyűlöli_ a Magas Embert. Amióta átjött szappantól, citrustól és mindentől bűzölögve, ami nem Liho, Liho embere annyira szétszórt volt, hogy gyakorlatilag elhanyagolta Lihót. Feladta a Lihóval összebújós éjszakákat, csak, hogy abszolút kizárja Lihót a szobájából, furcsa zajokat hallatva a Magas Emberrel egész este, ami ébren tartotta Lihót.

Aztán a Magas Ember távozik, és az ember egy szeleburdi sajtkukaccá változik, aki nem hagy fel az áradozással a Magas Emberről, még akkor sem, mikor az már elment „Annyira szeretem ezt a nőt, Liho. Különösen, amikor oly’ könnyedén szegez az ágyhoz és tölt órákat a lábaim közt _annyira mesterien_.”

Liho undorodott attól, hogy ez az alkalmas ember, akit választott, hagyta magát lefogni egyetlen Magas Ember által. Úgy vélte, hogy a Magas Ember ugyan méretben nagyobb volt Natashánál, de az nem lehetett kifogás. Liho Német Juhászkutyákat is kényszerített önmegadó helyzetbe csupán a mancsa legyintésével, és meg fogja mutatni Natashának a mikéntjét a következő alkalommal.

A következő alkalommal, mikor a Magas Ember megjelent az ajtajukban, Liho nyávogott Natashának, hogy figyeljen és _tanuljon_ , mielőtt elrugaszkodott és elkezdte volna a Magas Embert megadásra kényszeríteni. De mielőtt komoly károsodást okozott volna, Natasha rákiáltott – tényleg kiabált – Lihóra, hogy hagyja abba, és elkapta a Magas Embertől.

Liho mocorog és Natasha elejti őt. Négy talpon landol teljes méltóságában, a farka egyik oldalról a másikra suhan izgatottan, és a macska végül odébb megy. Natasha _elgyengül_. Remélhetőleg Lihónak nem kell új embert találnia és betanítania.

Lihónak hiányzik az ő morcos embere. Észreveszi Natasha számos bocsánatkérését a Magas Ember felé, és majdhogynem megforgatja a szemeit, mielőtt lepihen Natasha párnáin, megfürödni a délutáni napsugarakban.

A következő alkalommal, amikor Natasha hosszabb időre elmegy, a Magas Ember beengedi magát, maga mögött húzva egy guruló dobozt, ami borzasztó hangot ad ki, mikor a márványpadlón hurcolják keresztül. Liho megszagolja, érdeklődőn, mielőtt úgy dönt, hogy túl nagy ahhoz, hogy meghitt legyen Liho számára.

Tüsszent, túl sok a szagból, ami _nem_ az övé vagy az emberéé, és megpróbál elslisszanni.

De a Magas Ember a földön ül, és valami terjeng a levegőben. Egy legcsodálatosabb illat tölti meg a levegőt és a macska megfordul, hogy a forrását keresse.

A Magas Ember kezei közt lévő sajtból jön. Liho izgatottan szagolgat, de megtartja a távolságot. A Magas Ember hívogató hangot hallat, és Liho közelebb araszol.

„Tudom, hogy nem kedvelsz engem Liho. De, mint kettőnek a három élőlényből, akiket Natasha ténylegesen szeret, muszáj lesz összedolgoznunk.”

Liho óvatosan megközelíti a csemege rudacskát és megmajszolja kicsit; fenséges. Továbbrág rajta.

„Jó kislány… Nat mondta, hogy szereted a sajtot…”

 Liho elfogad némi simogatást és vakargatást a fején, amíg eszik. Ha a Magas Ember fenntartja ezt a hozzáállást, Liho képes volna elviselni őt. Csak rá kell ragasztania a szagát a Magas Emberre. Liho sóhajt, habár tántoríthatatlan marad. Az elkövetkező pár nap Natasha nélkül hosszú lesz.

Liho igazan hű marad a tervéhez. Az elkövetkezendő pár napban Liho minden szabad percét azzal tölti, hogy a szagával megjelölje a Magas Embert. A Magas Ember lábai közt ólálkodik, amikor este visszatér, megjelölve így a bokáit, mielőtt felkapják. Akkor elkezdett dörgölőzni a Magas Ember illatforrásaihoz, és csak akkor hagyta abba, mikor már biztos volt benne, hogy a Magas Ember kielégítően hozzá hasonló szagú volt.

Természetesen Lihonak meg kellett mutatnia, hogy ki az úr a háznál, tehát amikor úgy érezte, biztosra ment, hogy a Magas Ember figyelme rá összpontosuljon, mielőtt elsétált volna. Vagy felborított random dolgokat a házban.

Liho élvezte, amikor a Magas Ember távol volt napközben, különös figyelmességgel fetrengett a guruló dobozban, amit a Magas Ember hozott be és hagyott nyitva heverni a szoba közepén, még arra is ügyelt, hogy pár szőrszálat hullajtson az anyagra, amit az emberek ruhának hívtak.

Gondolt rá, hogy pisivel is jelöljön – az volna a leggyorsabb út, de Liho tapasztalatból tudta, hogy az olyasfajta akciók csak hangos lármázáshoz (amit Liho érzékeny fülei utáltak) vezettek volna, és a szövetek mehettek volna egy mosásra a hangos-bukdácsoló-nedves masinában, ami teljességgel kontraproduktív lenne Liho Magas Embert átszagosító tervére.

Az nem azt jelentette, hogy Liho nem trenírozta a Magas Embert. Hangosan megfedte, szüntelenül nyávogva és akár morogva, amikor az esti étkezés megkésett – Magas Ember még Natashánál is rosszabb volt az időben hazaérkezésben. Ráfújt és odacsapott a Magas Ember kezére – karmokkal, meg minden – akárhányszor a nő bárhol máshol simogatta, mint a feje vagy a pofája, és az ágyon fekszik a Magas Ember mellkasa helyett, akárhányszor alszanak. Liho nem volt boldog, de elégedett.

Amíg egy este, Liho megérzi Natasha szagát, hallja végigrohanni a folyosón.

De vért is érez. És nehezebb lábdobogást a kedvenc embere mögött.

Liho nyávog, felugrik, és az ajtóhoz rohan, kattogó hangot hallat, a hátán minden szőr az égnek áll, ahogy felkészül a harcra.

A Magas Ember, úgy tűnik, szerencsére komolyan veszi Liho figyelmeztetését. Felugrik a kanapéról és megragad valami kezébe illőt, kicsit és feketét a kávézóasztal alól, hátrahúzza a felső részét – ami kiad valami _katt_ hangot, és veszélyérzet kezd áramolni belőle.

Nem jött nesz az ajtó mögül, de Liho érzi Natasha és a vér szagát a túloldalról. Újra nyávog, és az ajtó kitárul, és Natasha besurran.

„Sajnálom, kedvesem,” Mondja Natasha neki és a Magas Embernek. „Csapdába csaltak és e-ezek az idióták követtek és é-„Natasha az oldalán éktelenkedő sebre szorítja a kezét. „Elkélne egy kis segítség.” Szégyen színezi az utolsó szavait.

A Natashából áradó fájdalom szaga émelyítő Liho orrában, de a Magas Emberé- amennyire nem szívesen látott volt előtte- nyugodt éberséget sugároz, ami átszeli Natasháét. A Magas Ember besegíti Natashát a konyhapult mögé, lekapja a külső-test-anyagát és odadobja Natashának. Natasha összegöngyöli és azonnal a sebéhez nyomja. Liho odasimul Natasha oldalához, és még Liho is tudja, mennyire súlyos a sérülés – azonnal elkezd dorombolni, hogy segítsen Natashának olyan gyorsan felépülni, amilyen gyorsan csak tud.

A levegőbe szagolva Liho tudta, hogy körbevették őket azok a mocskos emberek, akik követték Natashát. Hallja őket helyezkedni, és a megindulásuk pillanatában újra nyávog, hogy tájékoztassa Magas Embert.

A Magas Ember jó volt. Azon nyomban megfeszült, amikor Liho jelzett, és lelőtt három embert feketében azon pillanatban, hogy azok a látóterébe kerültek. A zörej a hangos-bumm-rúdból fülsiketítő volt és Liho elkezdett lekucorodni, mielőtt észrevette volna, mit csinál.

 Aztán amikor a Magas Ember fegyvere nekiállt hasztalanul kattogni a kezében, ő előre ugrott, félelem nélkül, morogva. Liho lenyűgözve nézte, még mindig Natashához bújva, ahogy a Magas Ember egyedül a földre kényszerített még öt támadót, mielőtt vállon és arcon ütötte volna egy még nagyobb férfi. 

A férfiaknak nagyobb hangos-bumm-rúdjaik voltak, de Maria jó volt abban, hogy elejtsék a hangos-bumm-rúdjaikat. Mégis, egyszerűen túl sok férfi volt és csak egy Maria. Liho nézte, ahogy a férfiak kezdtek nagy késeket előrántani, mikor Maria túl közel került. Maria egyszerűen túlterhelt, és nagy vágások kezdtek megjelenni a végtagjain.

„Maria!” Zihálja Natasha.

Úgy látszott, hogy a harc rosszul megy még Mariának is, akit körülrajzottak s bekerítettek a gonosz-szagú emberek, tehát Liho megint Natashéra nézett, elnyávog egy „Figyelj és tanulj”t az emberére, és elrugaszkodik, hogy szemen harapjon egy embert.

Az férfi felkiált fájdalmában, durván megragadja Lihót és oldalra dobta. Nekicsapódik a falnak és leesik a földre, keményen landolva a bal mellső lábán.

Az ember most felé lopakodik, de legalább kint van Maria csetepatéjából.

”Liho!”

Natasha felfedi magát, rohanva megy Lihóhoz, és elkezdi az embert támadni, végül használja a világító-csillogó felhajtóit a kezein és élve megsüti az embert. Liho nem szereti az égett ember szagát.

De amint Natasha előjött a fedezékből, másik két ember kikapcsolódott Mariától és feléjük tart.  Natasha megpróbálja felvenni a harcot az egyikkel, és Liho megtámadja a másikat mindennel, amije van, de a férfi csak távol tartja az arcától egy kézzel és elkezdi szorítani a mellkasát. Majdnem túl fájdalmassá válik, és Natashát térdre kényszerítik, mielőtt-

_Puff! Puff!_

A nyomás a mellkasán eltűnik, és az emberre zuhan, aki összeesett.

Natasha szintén hevesen liheg a rárogyó férfi alatt.

„Nat! Liho!” Maria hangja olyan, mint a friss, hideg víz egy meleg nyári napon, és Lihó csendesen nyávogott, fájdalmasan és fáradtan. Maria odarohant hozzájuk, óvatosan felkarolva Lihót, és azonnal lelökte a halott férfit Natasháról.

Maria rosszul nézett ki, a vér majdhogynem patakokban folyt a fejéről, ám inkább aggódó szaga volt, mint sérült.

De Nat sokkal rosszabb volt látványnak és szagra is, és Maria óvatosan lerakta Lihót a földre, megragadta az egyik elesett ember fegyverét és végigjárta a ház többi részét. Minden csendes volt, amíg Liho hallja Maria matatását az egyik fiókban és aztán egy szekrényben, amíg már minden egyes szobában volt, becsukott minden ablakot és leellenőrizte az összes szekrényt. Lihonak tisztelnie kell Maria alaposságát.

Amikor Maria visszatért, a füle és válla közt volt egy kicsi-sima-hangdoboz, és szavakat hadart tisztán és gyorsan „Sürgős orvosi segítséget, kód 3-1-7-5, és állatorvosi asszisztenciát..:” Elmondta a címüket, mielőtt lerakta az elsősegélydobozt és egy pokrócot Natasha és Liho mellé.

Amint végzett a telefonnal, egyszerűen elengedte azt, és hagyta a földnek csapódni. Gyengéden puha alommá formálta a pokrócot és óvatosan belerakta Lihót, mielőtt Natashához fordult és kinyitotta az elsősegélyes dobozt.

A mozdulatai gyorsak voltak és képzettek, és Natashára perceken belül jó hatással volt, még, ha kicsit furcsán nézett is ki fehér anyagdarabokkal itt-ott.

„Maria, te is vérzel.” Mondja Natasha, de Maria csak leinti és továbbra is Natasha felé hajol.

Liho szerelmes. Most végre meglátja, mi mozgatta Natashát Mariával kapcsolatban.

Nem sokkal később még több lépés visszhangzott a folyosón. Liho ellenségeskedés nélküli sürgősséget érzett, és csupán egy kicsi nyávogással engedte, hogy a nem kulcsra zárt ajtó kinyíljon.

„A macskád valami hihetetlen. Aligha ad ki hangokat. Szóval, amikor csinálja, tudod, hogy valami történik. Ettől olyan jó betörésjelző.”

Liho kihúzná magát arra a dicséretre, de túl fáradt, hogy megtegye.

Úgy dönt, hogy megtartja ezt a Magas Embert is.

A következő pár hétben Liho az emberei mellett gyógyulgat. Furcsa alakok kékben megpróbálták egy elválasztott szobában tartani – ketrecbe zárni – de addig kiabált, míg egyazon helységbe nem rakták az embereivel. Kiderült, hogy Maria sebei nem voltak olyan jelentéktelenek, mint ahogy mutatta, és Natashával ugyanabban a szobában kellett maradnia majdnem olyan sokáig, mint neki. De Liho boldog volt.

Amikor hazamehettek, az új volt, más elrendezéssel, mind a két emberével. Liho körbeoson, mindent megszagol, és olyan illata van, mint az új emberének. Már megtanulta, hogy szeresse a szagot, úgyhogy nyugalom és határozottság. És aztán Liho körbejár, megpróbálja megkeresni a legjobb helyet elbújásra, kaparásra, és napfürdőre.

A gazdái fura zajokat csaptak aznap este megint, egy zárt szobából. És Liho bosszúsan morog, megpróbálja a mancsait és füleit az ágyba rejteni – amit Maria rakott félre Lihónak a nappaliban – hogy kiszorítsa a borzasztó nyöszörgő hangokat.

A napok telnek és Liho lassan kiképzi mindkét emberét. Liho büszke szeretne lenni és azt mondani, hogy gyorsan tanulnak, de sajnos azt tanulják meg hamar, hogy miként védjék ki Liho oktatási módszereit, tehát az erőfeszítéseit megújuló erővel tartja fenn. Sajnálatos módon, a legfontosabb lecke – Lihót időben megetetni – mindig süket fülekre talál és mentegetőző szavakra.

De Liho mindig is szerette a kihívásokat.

Csakhogy egy nap, Maria, a Magas Ember elkezdett szipogni és Liho keserves bánatára megbetegedett, köhögés és tüsszögés vég nélkül. A levegő teli normálisnál több baktériummal és Liho fújtatott párat magában. Maria csak azért hagyja el a szobáját, hogy a kanapéra rogyjon, és Natasha tapogat azon a sima eszközön, ami sípol néhanapján, és a füléhez rakja. Az emberek olyan furcsák tudnak lenni.

„Fury? Hill nem fog ma bemenni. Alig bírt kijönni a szobájából.” Súlyos csönd következett Natashától. „Igen, tudom, átveszem, és Barton beugorhat helyettem. Bízzon bennem, nem akarja őt ma az irodában.”

Akkor Maria öklendezni kezd, és a fürdőszobába rohan.

„Édes, jól vagy?” Natasha ugyanabba az irányba sietett. „Figyeljen, Nick, tényleg inkább azt mondanám, hogy itthon maradok, és gondját viselem a barátnőmnek, és tudom, hogy a dolgok sürgősek az irodában. De én mondom, Maria abszolút nem tud bemenni ma, nem számít, hogy mennyire ő a központi eleme annak az olajozottan működő szupertitkos szervezetnek, amit éppenséggel maga vezet…”

A fürdőszoba ajtaja becsukódik Natasha mögött és Liho úgy dönt, aludni meg a reggeli káosz kellős közepén.

Legközelebb, amikor felébred, az etetőtálja teli van, és Maria mélyen alszik a kanapén takarókba bugyolálva, egy vödör mellette a földön. Maria durva zihálásával szabályos időközönként kihangsúlyozott nyugtató dallamot játszik a hifi.

Liho lecsap a reggelijére, iszik némi vizet és megtisztogatja magát. Aztán a kanapén fekvő szegény emberre vet egy pillantást és megsajnálja őt. Felugorva a szófára, Liho labdává kucorodik Maria mellkasa körül. Aztán belekezd a gyógyító dorombolásba, hogy az embere egy kicsit jobban érezze magát.

Az embere tovább alszik, és Liho csatlakozik hozzá, álomba dorombolja magát.

Mindketten délután egy óra tájékán ébrednek fel.

„Kezdem azt hinni, hogy talán tényleg kedvelsz, Liho.” Mondja Maria és megsimogatja Lihót az álla alatt. Liho bágyadtan nyújtózkodik, a gyógyító dorombolása átalakul élvezettel telivé.

Maria lassan feláll, és elfoglalja magát a konyhában egy kicsit, tölt magának némi vizet és kivesz valamit a nagy-hideg-dobozból és berakja a kis-meleg-dobozba, megnyom pár gombot, mielőtt az zümmögne és csilingelne és a meleg zabkása illata megtöltené a levegőt. Maria visszaviszi a kanapéhoz és lassan megeszi a felét, mielőtt rájönne egy köhögő roham és le kéne tennie a müzlis tálat a kávézóasztalra.

Liho felharcolja magát Maria ölébe, szeretettel dörgölőzik a hasának.

„Jepp. Határozottan lopom be magam a szívedbe, nem igaz?”

Liho igenlően nyávog.

Maria lemosolyog rá és befejezi a zabkásáját. Otthagyja a tálat a kávézóasztalon és újra ledől, ezúttal a hátára, így Liho körülölelheti és a gyógy-dorombolás maximális hatékonyságú lesz.

Mindketten átalusszák a délutánt.

A következő dolog, amit Liho tud, az a puha matatás – a macska érzékek azt mondják neki, hogy Natasha az, tehát nem nyitja ki a szemeit – halk hívó hangokkal követve.

Arra már kinyitja a szemeit és Natashára néz, szemrehányóan, még mindig dorombolva.

Hát Natasha nem veszi észre, hogy Mariának az összes pihenésre szüksége van?

Natasha egyenesen rájuk irányítja a sima-lapos eszközét, ahogy gyorsan a képernyő egy pontját nyomkodja.

„Annyira édes. Van zsaroló és háttérkép alapanyagom. Évekre.”

Maria megmozdul Liho alatt, és amíg Natasha összerezzen és megnyomja még párszor a sima-lapos eszközét, Liho odasimítja fejét Mariához és elkezdi dagasztani az emberét, megpróbálja rávenni, hogy térjen vissza a pihenéshez, de túl késő.

„Nat? Te vagy az?” Maria rekedt hangja jobban hangzik alatta, és Maria elkezd felülni, még mindig magához ölelve Lihót.

„Szia, szivi. Látom, Liho megnyert magának.” Feleli Nat, sima-lapos eszköz még mindig a kezében. „Hogy érzed magad?”

Maria bólint és körbenéz. „Jobban. Sokkal jobban. Azt hiszem, Lihó egészségesre dorombolt újra.”

Ezúttal, Liho kihúzta magát és közömbösen megnyalta a mancsát. Tudta, hogy okos az ő embere.

„Nos. Helyes.” Natasha eltakarja a sima-lapos eszközt. „Hoztam nasit és valódi ételt mindkettőtöknek.”

Annak említésére Liho nyávog és leveti magát Mariától, hogy Natasha bokái közé tekeredjen, hízelegve a másik emberének.

„Néhanapján megijeszt, milyen intelligens a macskánk.”

 Oh, Liho határozottan el tudta volna nekik pontosan mondani, milyen intelligens volt, az univerzum összetételére vonatkozó részletes magyarázattal, az ő emberi nyelvükön, de _annak_ a találkozásnak a következményeivel Liho még nem akart szembesülni. Egyenlőre csak elfogadja az ölelésekkel teljes tonhalas és sajtos jutalomfalatokat az ő emberkéitől, köszi szépen.

Liho észreveszi magát, szemei komikusan nagyok a meglepettségtől. Mióta becézgeti az ő embereit?!

**Author's Note:**

> Írói megjegyzés:
> 
> Sailormoonon (Varázslatos Álmokon) nőttem fel, és senki sem tud meggyőzni arról, hogy Liho nem Luna rokona, és egy űrbéli macska, aki örökbe fogadta Natashát, mert úgy vélte, hogy érdekes emberke.
> 
> Remélem élvezted ezt a kis szösszenetet! Tudasd velem, mit gondolsz róla! Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
